This invention relates to insulatino concrete walls, and more particularly, to a system for attaching layers of insulation to the inner and/or exterior surfaces of poured concrete walls using conventional wall ties.
Until very recently, the conventional method of attaching layers of insulation materials to a poured concrete wall was to frame the wall with wood or plastic framing strips; the framing strips begin secured to the wall by concrete nails or the equivalent. This procedure is labor intensive, time consuming and therefore quite costly.
More recently, a system know under the trademark THERMAEZE has been introduced. This system is described in Ser. No. 065,285, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,176. This system allows the insulation layers to be held in place while the concrete wall is poured which substantially reduces the labor and cost of an insulated wall. However, this system requires the installation of a large number of web connectors and wedges before the wall can be poured.
The present invention solves all of the above-indicated long-standing problems by using the standard wall ties, which are conventionally used to hold the wall frames in place, and easy to install caps. This system is installed after the pouring and setting of the wall and eliminates the labor of removing the ends of the conventional ties which is a large saving of labor and cost.